V.I.P Party
}} V.I.P Party is the 5th episode of Season 3. Oggy attends a fancy party. Plot In this episode, a rich man who lives in the castle invited Oggy and Oggy is riding his car and smash three cars and Oggy went inside and the Rich Man introduce Oggy to them that. Oggy is in the DVD and people did not mind they are still talking with others. And Oggy saw foods and then he saw the cockroaches inside (Dee Dee & Marky) but while Joey saw lady named "Justine Delarue", and fell in love with her and Oggy's chasing the cockroaches (Dee Dee & Marky) except Joey but he's focusing Delarue and he sang a song while holding a hand of her and the guy sits right Joey and smile at her but Joey went out to the tooth of the Guy and he is thrown with injury. Oggy is smashed in the knight costume by the cockroaches (Dee Dee and Marky) inside, the men were shocking because Oggy is turned into the box and put a coin shows the junk food, but the men went away. When Oggy tried to chase the cockroaches, they were going to the Library and Oggy get one book and inside the book he saw the cockroaches and been destroy the book and then it's beginning bigger book and he looks inside and the cockroaches was riding the jet in the planet and the jet flew away and the rich man and other people were shock and then Oggy climb to the bookshelf and find the cockroaches and Dee Dee let his finger fall and he fell. And then Oggy is already outside and Joey and Delarue dancing but while the rich man's sister/a fat woman saw Oggy and fell in love with him but Oggy doesn't love her and they were dancing and Oggy try to let go with her. And then when the rich man's sister tell to her brother that Oggy will marry her and Oggy got to escape and went to the car running from home and then Joey and Delarue kiss but it didn't continue (because she runs away to go home and left her one shoe), and Joey cries and Dee Dee and Marky laughing at him and, Joey punch them and then the rich man's sister was finding Oggy and she cries (because he's gone). And then when a quite morning Oggy was watching TV. Joey is in his house, still kissing Justine shoe, and angry at Marky and Dee Dee. And then when someone knocking the door and Oggy heard and open it, it was the rich man's sister and Oggy shock and the rich man's sister went inside and kiss Oggy and he yelled and the story ends. Gallery Pink DVD Case - V.I.P Party.png|Man shows pink DVD case of Oggy and the Cockroaches in old version. VIP Party 1.png IMG 1385.png Black DVD Case - V.I.P Party.png|Man shows black DVD case of Oggy and the Cockroaches in new version. VIP Party 2.png New Dress.png Video References Category:Episodes from season 3 (Oggy and the Cockroaches)